Housekeys
by Hana-ya
Summary: There are many opinions about what makes a home. For Shiharu it was the little things, but she couldn't have predicted she would end up here. She'd accepted his offer, Nao-kun's offer that is. A story about growing up, moving on, letting go...and coming full circle. Some souls are magnetized. And some souls do what is best for you even at the cost of themselves.
1. Welcome Home

The room was simple, but affordable. It was about 650 square feet with cream walls and imitation cherry wood cabinets. She imagined the cabinets were meant to draw in an older crowd. It had taken Shiharu the better part of two days to move into her their new apartment, not that her possessions required it. She'd deliberately taken her time. In her mind unpacking was a form of renewal, starting over, letting go…

She carefully arranged her books on the shelf above her futon before moving to the box holding her dishes. She'd saved this box for last. Peeking inside she tenderly pulled out the cup Matsanaga-san had given her, the one he'd replaced the original with. Slowly, she held it against her cheek and sighed. She knew it was childish, but she didn't mind.

"Oi, how long are you going to do that?"

Nao didn't have the cup's full story, he had never asked and Shiharu had never offered it but he had a pretty good idea. Shiharu watched Nao remove his shoes and shrug out of his tan jacket before he shook the remaining raindrops out of his hair.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home Nao-kun." She smiled as she placed the cup next to her mother's picture and the Matsanaga family photo from the zoo.

"Did you finish unpacking? I'm free if you, you know, want help." He still felt guilty that she had dragged the futon up two flights of stairs by herself.

"Oh, thank you but I've just finished." She brushed off the knees of her jeans and stretched her arms over her head. "Goodnight Nao-kun. I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Actually, I scored an extra morning shift for Thursday, unless you're up before five we'll probably miss each other. Anyhow, goodnight, I should be home around dinner time tomorrow."

Shiharu headed for her new room, it would take some getting used to but overall the apartment Nao-kun had found for them was a nice one. It even had a laundry mat below them, it meant she could save the money she'd set aside for the train.

"Shiharu?" Nao was tentative in the words he chose next, "Welcome home."

Nao caught her half smile before she vanished behind the divider. Nao sighed, no matter what the future threw at the two of them they'd face it. He was pretty sure its what adults did. He'd have her quiet support and she'd have his brash stubbornness. He knew he had the better end of that arrangement.

He glanced at the ceiling, then at Shiharu's photographs. What had happened last month? What had that responsible adult done? She hadn't said a word to him about it and he had to reign in his imagination. The fact that the adoring twins were her constant companions in that man's house gave him only so much peace of mind. He made it his personal goal, before the end of the month he'd get the story.

End Chapter One.

A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction for years. A lot has changed, I'm now married and have a five month old son. I'm doing this for my own entertainment but I hope you enjoy it too. I adore this little pure manga, so I thought I'd give it some love. Best of luck to all of you in your lives readers!

~Hana-ya

Teaser:

"Shiharu, Aoi-kun won't wear the tie!"


	2. This Man

It started out so well, Seiji Matsanaga-san arrived home twenty minutes earlier than usual. Since it was Friday he felt more invigorated and renewed than usual and didn't immediately collapse at the foot of the door. He removed his suit coat and loosened his tie before fully entering the house. Nakamura-san had given him the tie for Christmas, he liked the pattern. But he loved the memory of the gift exchange.

Once he found himself in the hallway he was met with an amusing narrative and sight. Akane was standing on an overturned toy box, on the floor in front of her was an open textbook of Nakamura-san's. It was one of the larger, thicker ones. English? He forgot the book and focused his attention back to Akane.

"Hewer comes the bride!" At which point Manaka, Takeru's little sister, began playing the kazoo.

From the back of the adjoining room Nakamura-san entered with Aoi. Aoi was doing his best to look taller by walking on his tip-toes, he was also wearing one of Matsanaga-san's work ties. Nakamura-san's head was covered by a bedsheet and she carried three daisies in front of her (Akane had picked them on the walk home).

To his credit Matsanaga-san initially had every intention of going into the living room until he saw Nakamura-san. In the recent months she'd become more distant during their conversations, and he didn't want to startle her by suddenly appearing.

Once Aoi and Nakamura-san reached Akane she resumed speaking. (Of course this was after a brief pause to wrestle the kazoo from Manaka who was still trumpeting the toddler's version of the wedding march.)

"Friends, we're at the wedding." Matsanaga-san tried not to giggle at the obvious. But he couldn't help smiling as he continued to watch.

"Otou-san, you okay with this?" _Wait…Otou-san? But if Aoi wasn't the groom… ?_

Aoi made a serious reflective expression for several seconds before speaking; "Its okay if Shiharu-tan is happy." He then waited for a response.

"Thank you Aoi-kun, I'm sure I will be." With that done he moved to sit next to Manaka. As he passed Akane she reached out and patted Aoi's head.

"Well said." Matsanaga-san's laughter was dying to be set free.

Akane continued, "Where were we?"

"The wedding!" Shouted Manaka from the sidelines.

"Right, yes, okay. Do you Shiharu-chan take this man?"

Nakamura-san maintained composure and ghosted a small smile.

"What man Akane-chan?"

"Oh yeah. Wait here." She then hopped off of her pedestal and scurried to the other room. She hurried right past Matsanaga-san, too distracted to even notice him- twice! If he was being honest the whole thing was a little insulting…

"Okay. Got it." While Akane proudly beamed and held the picture frame a mere two inches from Nakamura-san's nose, Shiharu turned pink.

"Um. Akane-chan are you sure? We could…uh." Her thought disappeared into the floorboards.

Matsanaga-san realized just what photo Akane had chosen the minute Nakamura-san's lips muttered "Um." Akane was holding his university graduation portrait. Though the bride was more than hesitant, Akane was not dissuaded in the least and continued the traditional western ceremony. _When had the twins even seen a western wedding?_ Matsanaga-san was jarred from his thoughts when Akane repeated her earlier question:

"Do you take this man?" Nakamura-san stared at the still image of a younger Matsanaga-san. For a moment she didn't say anything at all and he swore he heard Aoi say something about cold feet. He screamed at his heart to settle down. This was pretend play, a production of the twins, it didn't matter what she said or did. It would hold no bearing in reality.

"I do."

Two words. They echoed in his mind. _I do. I do. I do. I do…_ He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You may kisshu!" Akane thrust the picture out towards Nakamura-san again.

Nakamura-san's blood ran cold. In his defense Matsanaga-san did not remember moving. One moment he was a shadow in the hallway, safely hidden in the background, the next he found himself standing in front of Nakamura-san. Correction, a mortified Nakamura-san. The fog started to clear when he heard giggles at the corners of his consciousness.

"Sei-tan, not the forehead!" Akane giggled alongside Aoi and Manaka.

Forehead? What had he…_oh crap!_ Nakamura-san's hand was on her forehead and her eyes were huge. During a roadtrip with his older brother he'd nearly hit a deer, the expression on her face was similar. Confusion, a desire to turn tail and run, but completely rooted in place. He imagined his expression probably wasn't much better.

_So much for not startling her._

After a few seconds she tried to back away, the viel and train all but forgotten- until her feet quickly tangled up in them. All at once she realized she was falling.

"Watch out!"

A/N: To be continued. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to everyone. I know it is short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologizes for any errors. Until next time!


	3. Falling Hard

_Well, so much for not startling her_.

Matsanaga-san had less than fourteen seconds before he had a new issue to worry about. Nakamura-san was falling, that was a problem. It all happened in an instant.

"Shiharu wook out!" Akane-chan covered her eyes.

Aoi-kun's Cosmo Ranger training kicked his body into overdrive. Some part of Matsanaga-san's conscience registered Aoi exclaim "I gots her!"

_Even if he made it over here in time there is no way you could catch her...but I can._

Shiharu realized her mistake as soon as it happened. She was definitely off balance and she was tipping backwards. At least she had the awareness to not reach out and grab Matsanaga-san. It would be terrible if he was injured due to her clumsiness. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact she knew was coming. On the other hand, Matsanaga-san was flabbergasted that she didn't reach out for him. He was right there, had he done something?

_Oh, yeah I kissed her on the forehead less than a minute ago. _

Aoi jolted forward towards Shiharu as fast as he could and realized he wouldn't make it. But he could still be helpful.

"Sei-tan save her!"

_The advice really isn't necessary Aoi, though it is amiable_.

Shiharu felt a strong grip on her left wrist and a tug forward. Matsanaga-san stopped had her fall but now she had too much forward momentum. In the end they both fell to the ground, Matsanaga-san on his back, with Shiharu on top of him. Well, this was awkward.

Shiharu was absolutely mortified, she scrambled off him and began rapidly apologizing.

"For-forgive me. I'm so sorry, I don't know-know what I was th-t-hinking. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She stumbled over her words.

_It's too much; I can't hold it in any longer. _

Matsanaga-san must have hit his head while catching her because he was laughing? He was laughing! He doubled over while still on the floor and tried to explain himself.

"It- it-haha. Is f-fine haha. Hehehehe. Um, sorry. It was an accident. Heh. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Um, thank you for catching me." Shiharu turned bright red.

"And I am very sorry that I fell ...on top of you!" She squeaked out the last part.

"Nakamura-san," He cleared his throat, "it really is fine. Try not to worry about it. In a way it was actually rather cute."

_Oh, now I've done it. There is no recovering from that. _

Matsanaga-san paled as soon as the words left his mouth and Shiharu's entire body stiffened.

The twins and Manaka just watched it all unfold. Even though he was young Aoi-kun felt he'd just seen something important happen. He had no idea why.

"I think...I should go. Um, now...home." She grabbed her bag, threw on her shoes and bolted out the front door, without bothering to close it.

"Sei-tan!" Akane-chan stomped her foot, " you scared Shiharu."

"I know, she and I will talk about it later." He sighed. If she ever would speak to him again.

I scared myself too.

She didn't stop running until she reached Sunflower house. When she made it upstairs she was completely out of breath and Nao-kun noticed.

"Everything okay?"

She answered much too quickly, and with a false smile. "Of course, ah everything is great. How was work?"

Nao-kun didn't have time to respond before she locked herself in her room and flopped down on her bed. What in the world was she going to do?

"Oi! Don't ask me about work and then just walk away!" Nao-kun rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed through his teeth.

"Che!"

A/N: Typing on a tablet takes forever! I miss my laptop. It was a bit tricky writing this chapter, hopefully no one seems to out of character.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 3**

Good luck with whatever it is you are doing! If you have the time it is always fun to receive reviews :-).


End file.
